


Vulnerable

by Starofwinter



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aroace Din Djarin, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Touch-Starved, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Din doesn't let just anyone see him vulnerable.
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 327





	Vulnerable

Cara keeps her eyes closed when Din slips into the room. It's pitch black, so it's not like she could see anything anyway, but it's the principle of it. He trusts her not to look, so she doesn't. She hears the metallic sound of his helmet being set on the table by the bed, and then feels the shift as he settles into the bunk beside her. He's warm, and still smells faintly of leatheris and beskar, and she traces lines of scars over his shoulder as he relaxes against her chest. He's smaller than she expected, somehow. More whipcord lean than stocky muscle. It makes something twist in her chest, knowing he’s  _ letting _ her know how vulnerable he is beneath the armor.

Din tenses for just a second when she touches him, and she's ready to pull back before he melts into her, leaning in close as she rests her hand over his heart. Stars, if no one has even seen him, when was the last time anyone  _ touched _ him? She doesn't ask, just keeps running her hand over his bare chest and arms, careful not to dip too low - that's not a conversation they've had yet - with each other or with Omera - and given his reactions before, she doesn't think he'd want it anyway. 

Instead, she lets him tuck his face into the crook of her neck, and closes her eyes as his breathing evens out and he goes slack against her. It's something she'd never expected, but there aren't many places in the galaxy she wants to be more than this.


End file.
